


To Be Broken

by JotaroVapes (radioaction)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Ferdinand Cleavage Appreciation, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sexual Tension, submissive top hubert von vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes
Summary: The first time Ferdinand utilized the riding crop, the sound of leather making contact with the horse's flank sent a shiver down Hubert’s spine. The black pony that Ferdinand rode was greatly motivated by the added cue, and its obstinance was replaced with obedience.  But every once in awhile the colt would act up again.It was those moments that kept Hubert coming back, just to relish the sound of the whip and to gaze upon the man who gripped it.---When the army requires horses to be broken, they turn to Ferdinand.One way or another, Hubert ends up assisting Ferdinand in the process.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 60
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is late but for the fe3hwankweek prompt: Fantasizing. 
> 
> Follow me @jotarovapes on twitter :) 
> 
> And if you catch any mistakes, please let me know! I re-read this but no beta.

\---

Fall had descended on Garreg Mach. The trees wore their autumn best, clad in brilliant orange and golden leaves. Beneath their branches, the grass, once vibrant green - had lost its luster and faded to a dull brown. Though the sun cast a warm glow over the monastery, a chilled wind reminded them all that winter would soon be on its way. 

Despite the cool weather, Hubert felt the sweat bead on his brow. 

On any other day, he would enjoy his morning coffee indoors. If his mood was right, he might venture to the courtyard where chairs and tables were set for just that kind of activity. Certainly, he would not take his drink standing, much less while leaning against a paddock within smelling distance of the monastery stables. Yet, that is where he found himself. 

The reason for this predicament was currently astride a young Ariégeois pony, dubbed Penumbra for its glossy, black coat. Over the past several weeks, the oh so noble Ferdinand von Aegir had taken to helping the stablehands with breaking the colts that had been purchased for the war effort. As the resident expert on all things equestrian, the future prime Minister was a natural choice. 

Hubert was not present for the first few weeks of the breaking process, but he happened upon them while he was out running errands for her majesty one morning. That day Ferdinand was riding his favorite horse, Hestia. The chestnut mare was a gift from his father - long before the man was exiled. 

Ferdinand rode Hestia in front of Penumbra, who was being led by a stablehand whose name escaped Hubert. Truthfully, he didn't care to remember the names of those he deemed dispensable. In contrast, Ferdinand (ever the social butterfly) knew her well from how they spoke. Knowing him, he probably knew the woman’s birthdate, middle name, and favorite color. 

Later Ferdinand explained that by leading and riding an experienced horse, the unbroken horse would come to know that riding was nothing to be afraid of. Apparently these animals were smarter than Hubert had previously thought because it seemed to work. After a week of demonstrating with Hestia, Ferdinand was able to lead the new horse with relative ease. 

As fascinating as it was to watch the trust-building exercises, for a week or two Hubert skipped on dropping in on the mornings that Ferdinand was training. It wasn't until his next visit when Ferdinand had finally coaxed the colt into allowing him to ride on his back, that his interest was truly peaked. 

Not one to do anything halfway, when Ferdinand rode a horse he dressed for the occasion. Beholding a dressage ready Ferdinand von Aegir was becoming detrimental to his psyche. He wore a waist-tight tailcoat jacket, colored a brilliant red that complemented the red in his hair. His white undershirt was obfuscated by a cravat that was nearly as ostentatious as Ferdinand himself. 

Tan breeches hugged his legs, tight enough that the toned muscle of his thighs was well defined. Polished leather boots accentuated the bow of his calves, and his hands were kept warm in soft leather gloves. Hubert wondered if all horseback riders dressed so provocatively, or was this unique to Ferdinand? 

That was how he came to make this trip to the stables a daily habit. 

For all the disruption he surely caused by his presence, Ferdinand did not seem to mind. In fact, his perceived interest in the animals he so loved delighted Ferdinand to no end. An unforeseen side effect was that when Ferdinand saw him approach, the man's face would light up with a dazzling smile. It was too early for such unbound enthusiasm, Hubert thought, as he ignored the palpitations against his breast. 

As the days went by, Penumbra was being trained out of his wild and unpredictable behavior. Ferdinand was quick to praise and reward the colt for obeying hand signals, for following the nudge in his side by Ferdinand boot, and for remaining calm while tacking up. Still, there were times when the pony would get finicky and ignore Ferdinand's guidance. It was days like this when a tool would be provided...the riding crop. 

When it first made its appearance during the training session, Hubert was sure his wide eyes betrayed his fascination. 

The crop was long, nearly 3 feet, and wrapped in beautiful leather. A loop hung from the handle, and its length ended with a flexible, leather tongue. Ferdinand held it across his lap and used it only when Penumbra refused to follow his other aides. The first time he utilized it properly, the sound of leather making contact with the horse's flank sent a shiver down his spine. Penumbra was greatly motivated by the added cue, and his obstinance was replaced with obedience. This lasted for some time, but every once in a while he would act up. Those moments kept Hubert coming back, just to relish the sound of the whip and to gaze upon the man who gripped it. 

After the first time he used it, Hubert approached Ferdinand as he tacked down in the stable. He stood and watched as the man methodically removed the equipment. He did it with such care and devotion that Hubert was nearly moved to jealousy. 

“I was surprised to see you brandish such a thing.” Hubert gestured to the crop that hung by a nail on the stable wall. 

With a wry smile, Ferdinand chuckled. “I assure you that its use in saddle-breaking is nowhere near as sadistic or cruel as you are imagining.” 

“Is that so?” Hubert smirked, glad that Ferdinand was not so obtuse as to be unaware of where his mind had gone. Still curious, Hubert walked over and took the crop - the weight of it in his hands sent more shivers traveling down his body. Taking it by the handle, he gave his palm an experimental smack. 

“Has no one told you that it is impolite to take something without asking?” The question came from behind him, and he turned to see Ferdinand watching him with his hands set firmly on his hips. Though he was being reprimanded, Ferdinand’s eyes were playful and his tone matched in kind. With an apologetic smile, Hubert nodded and offered the crop back to Ferdinand. 

“My sincerest apologies, sir.” He gave an exaggerated bow, though the formal address was intended to be facetious, it felt pleasant to his ear. Sir. How many people did he deign worthy of such respect? 

It must have taken Ferdinand off guard, as he hesitated before taking the crop from his hand. Their gloves brushed against each other during the exchange, and heat bloomed throughout Hubert's chest. Like Hubert did before, Ferdinand tapped the crop against his palm.

“I admit I remain unconvinced,” Hubert said as he watched with keen eyes as Ferdinand smoothed his thumb over the crop's leather tongue. “Surely administering discipline with a whip is painful for the creature?”

“Hubert.” His name sounded so rich on Ferdinand's tongue, it barely felt like his own. With an admonishing click of his tongue, Ferdinand waved the crop in the air in front of his face, “Please trust that I would not use it if that were true.” 

Noticing that Hubert's eyes followed the crops movements, a mischievous grin found its home on Ferdinand's face. He tilted his head and laughed, “Since you are so curious, shall I prove it to you?” 

Confusion passed over his face as Hubert attempted to decipher what that could mean. Of course, he knew what he wanted it to mean, but how had Ferdinand meant it? 

There was little time to ponder that thought.

Ferdinand stepped around him, then without any hint or warning, he swatted the crop across the nape of Hubert's neck. The sudden smack startled him. Hubert's shoulders tightened as a shock traveled through his body from where the leather made contact with his skin. The hair on his neck bristled, and his face turned red and heated. 

He twisted around and clasped his hand over his neck, glaring at Ferdinand. His expression was evidently hilarious, for when their eyes met Ferdinand’s expression devolved into a fit of laughter. With ears burning from humiliation, Hubert stalked away. He ignored Ferdinand's half-hearted and teasing pleas for him to come back.

Once he was back in his room, Hubert inspected his neck using a handheld and full-length mirror. True to Ferdinand’s word, the crop did not hurt him in the slightest. 

In fact, the feeling that followed the impact was closer to euphoria than pain. 

With trembling, impatient hands, Hubert began to undress. After he stripped himself of his waistcoat and shirt, he let them fall unceremoniously to the floor. Falling back in his bed he pulled his gloves off with his teeth and reached back to drag his fingers over his nape. His skin was still warm, undoubtedly more from blushing than from the crop - but _flames..._ he could still feel it so clearly. 

As if driven by instinct Hubert used his other hand to release himself from the confines of his trousers. How fortunate that he was too shocked to grow hard while in Ferdinand’s company. If he were to be visibly hard from just a smack of a crop, he would never live it down. As he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to stroke himself, he closed his eyes and imagined what sort of reaction Ferdinand would at such a shameful display. 

Surely the future prime minister would be shocked. With eyes wide in wonder, he would hesitantly ask, _“Hubert...did that...excite you?”_ Ferdinand would not be so gauche as to ask if he was hard. Perhaps he would be too stunned to speak at all. Knowing him, he would do the gentlemanly thing and try to ignore it. In an effort to allow Hubert to save face, he might only have glanced at his apparent arousal before clearing his throat and looking away. With a change of subject and an awkward goodbye, neither of them would ever bring it up again. 

But then Hubert remembered that mischievous smile and swallowed the lump in his throat. With a guilt-laden conscious he started to entertain a selfish reality where upon seeing Hubert so worked up over a swat to the back, Ferdinand’s eyes would fix onto him. With a devious smirk, he would take hold Hubert's chin between his thumb and forefinger and speak to him in a low voice:

 _“Goodness, Hubert… I had no idea you were so twisted.”_ The man would purr against his ear, and press his hand against Hubert's chest before pushing him against the stable wall. His breath would catch in his throat as Ferdinand's hand trailed down his neck, his gloved hand grazing against his Adam's apple as he swallowed. 

_“All this time, did you wish that you were the one being disciplined?”_ The question made his mind swim with equal parts denial and desperation. There would be no convincing him that wasn't the case, with his trousers tented and pulse racing under Ferdinand's hand. A teasing smirk still upon his lips, Ferdinand would raise the crop and press its leather tongue against his cheek, tilting his head to the side as hungry eyes traveled down his body. 

Stepping back, Ferdinand would tap the crop against his shoulder and demand that Hubert strip. Of course, he would resist; it was a matter of pride - -not to mention privacy. But Ferdinand would not be denied, and with reluctance, Hubert would obey. The cool air would make his skin prickle, gooseflesh dancing over his chest as he was devoid of his jacket, vest, and shirt. 

In an effort to contain his body heat he would cross his arms over his chest, covering his more sensitive anatomy. Undeterred - Ferdinand would use the crop to push his arms away, commanding him to keep his hands at his side while the rider inspected his ‘steed’. 

As he imagined Ferdinand experimentally dragging the crop across one of his pert nipples, Hubert’s hand left his neck and caressed his in turn. The rhythm he held while stroking his leaking cock quickened, matching his gasping breaths as the tension began to build inside his loins. Outside the cold air would dance across his skin, and his chest would already be sensitive even without the feeling of leather brushing against him. Such a touch would leave him gasping, and leave Ferdinand looking quite pleased. 

_“Have you been after this the whole time? I thought it was strange that you would take an interest in horses simply because I was training one.”_ As he spoke the crop would circle over his chest, prodding and teasing his nipples with its tip. The sensations would draw muted whimpers from his throat, leaving him with barely enough strength to stand. 

Leaning in close, lips ghosting over the curve of his ear, Ferdinand's warm voice would resound throughout his head. _“You only needed to ask me, Hubert…”_ A kiss, placed against his neck. The drag of teeth across a vein. _“I would be more than happy to break you.”_

That sent him over the edge. With a shuddering gasp, Hubert spilled into his hand, waves of pleasure pulsed through his veins as he continued to stroke himself through an orgasm so intense he felt as if his soul might leave his body if he wasn't careful. His back arched against the bed, his cry muffled behind the back of his hand. Stripes of spent covered his stomach, and as he slowly opened his eyes he brought his slick hand to his lips. With a few swipes of his tongue, he cleaned each of his digits, savoring the bitter taste in his mouth. 

After Hubert’s mind cleared and the post-orgasmic bliss drifted away, he felt a familiar emptiness claw at him from deep inside his ribcage.


	2. Chapter 2

After the rather... enlightening experience at the stables, Hubert decided it would be best to shift his focus on more pressing matters for a while. While they currently were in a ceasefire with Dagda, sooner or later the calm of the storm would pass. It would be wise to take advantage of the free time to plan for the dark days ahead. 

So he buried his temptuous thoughts with hours upon hours of research - mapping out the areas that would be advantageous to conquer. He organized meetings with suppliers open to trade negotiations with the Empire. Several candlelit nights were spent pouring over documents, and by morning he would be too exhausted to even think of the stables or of the one who waited there. 

As much as he would like to avoid Ferdinand completely for a while, their duties as Edelgard’s advisors would not allow that to happen. Hubert kept their interactions professional, and thankfully Ferdinand read the room and did the same in return. Well, at least for a few days. 

After the fifth day, he heard a knock on his door. It was early morning, and at some point, during the night Hubert had fallen asleep in his desk chair. Shifting in his seat, he felt the ache of dozing in such an awkward position for what must have been hours. After a pause, the knock repeated, and with a groan, Hubert dragged himself to his feet to go open the door. 

Ferdinand greeted him with a smile, though it quickly fell away. No doubt Hubert looked awful - he certainly felt awful. With a haggard sigh, he stretched his neck and yawned into his hand. It was unbecoming, but he was too tired to care about appearances at the moment. “Can I help you, Ferdinand?” 

With a worried smile, Ferdinand cleared his throat, “Ah, good morning! I wanted to speak with you, but... it appears you are not in the best of moods. I can come back another time.” Before he could take his leave Hubert shook his head and beckoned him to come inside. 

“No need for concern, I am well enough to speak with you.” 

These days, who could know if another time may come? 

As Ferdinand entered the room he apologized for the intrusion, even though Hubert had invited him in. Hubert gestured to the pair of plush armchairs that stood between a side table. With a small thank you, his guest took a seat. Hubert made his home on the opposite side. He sank into the upholstery, his eyes still heavy with sleep. 

Crossing his legs he leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and stared at Ferdinand expectantly. Ferdinand however was too busy looking curiously around his room to take notice. Frowning, he cleared his throat and caught the man’s attention. “Well? What is it you wished to discuss?” 

“Oh! I apologize, I just.. I do not believe that I have seen this room since we returned to the monastery.” Ferdinand admitted sheepishly, then gave Hubert a warm smile, “It suits you.”

“If you’ve come to compliment me on my interior decorating skills, then perhaps you _should_ come back another time.” 

Panicked, Ferdinand shook his head, straightening up in his seat, “No no! I assure you that was not my intention.” 

Quirking his brow, Hubert began to doubt that Ferdinand even had a reason in mind for his visit. But finally, the man got to the point. 

“First, I wanted to apologize.”

“You've been apologizing ever since you got here.” Hubert pointed out with a smug smile. 

With a small blush, Ferdinand thinned his lips, then crossed his arms, and with verbose enthusiasm, he declared, “And I intend to apologize once more! I do it out of consideration for your feelings, you know?” 

Hubert did know. From what he could tell, everything Ferdinand said and did came from a place of sincerity. It was one of his many endearing qualities. With an affirming nod, he gestured for him to continue with his apology. 

Triumphant, Ferdinand relaxed back into his chair, “Thank you.” 

Another dazzling smile. Hubert’s chest felt tight. 

With an aside glance Ferdinand’s smile fell. Worrying his lip, he finally expressed his thoughts. “In regards to conversation the other day…” 

Ah. How could he forget? As the memory of their stable shenanigans played out in his mind, Hubert shifted in his seat, his fingers digging into his palms as he recalled the aftermath. A warmth spread through his body and a pang of arousal needled at his lap. 

Thankfully Ferdinand didn’t seem to notice. He continued, “I had only meant to mess with you a little, but my actions were childish and highly inappropriate. Will you forgive me?”

If only he knew how unnecessary that apology was. That moment had carried Hubert through not one but several satisfying nights when he needed to relieve himself of his ever-present tension. With a soft exhale of breath, Hubert smiled and shook his head. 

"No forgiveness needed, Ferdinand. While I appear to lack a sense of humor, I can tell the difference between good-hearted fun and malicious mockery.” He chuckled, then reached back and rubbed the back of his neck, “I must confess...you really got me with that one.” Through his lidded eyes, he could see a small blush spread over the redhead’s cheeks. Embarrassment? Something else? Hubert could only wonder. 

“O-oh! Well, I am very relieved to hear that.” Ferdinand laughed - such a wonderful sound. If he could, he’d capture that sound in a bottle. A remedy for the days when it all became too much and he craved a distraction from the noise inside his head. 

The sound of Ferdinand shifting to lean forward in his seat interrupted Hubert’s yearning for the impossible. 

“Now that that is settled, I confess that is not my only reason for visiting. Now.. I realize you have been busy, but I wanted to ask a favor of you.” 

Another yawn escaped Hubert, and he waited for Ferdinand to hurry up and elaborate. Sleep was calling to him, and he craved just a few more hours to answer its call. 

Sensing his impatience, the redhead explained further. “It’s regarding Penumbra’s training. He is to be a steed for a dark knight, and as you can imagine, a horse for such a purpose needs to be acclimated to magic. It would be unfortunate if the soldier were to enter the battlefield and cast a spell...only for their horse to become frightened and eject them from their saddle.” 

Hubert straightened up in his seat, now genuinely interested in their conversation. Somehow it never occurred to him that such things needed to be trained, but it seemed so obvious now. Furthermore, he felt a sense of pride to be the one that Ferdinand turned to first. Hubert wasn’t the only person that Ferdinand knew to have mastered dark magic, but he chose him all the same. 

“You would like me to assist?”

“Very much so.” 

The admittance made his heart skip a beat. His expression softened, and he hummed to himself as if he had to think hard about his answer. The hesitation to answer was keeping Ferdinand on the edge of his seat, quite literally. Of course, Hubert had already made his decision, but it was fun to let him stew in uneasiness for a moment. 

“Well now...I suppose I could lend my skill to the betterment of your little project. “ Hubert’s droll response left Ferdinand with a smile once more. Standing up, Ferdinand walked over and took Hubert’s hand in his own. The sudden contact startled him, and Hubert’s face flushed as he gazed up at him from his seat.  
“Oh, thank you, Hubert! I promise I will make it worth your time.” As he gave Hubert’s hand a squeeze, Hubert felt his mouth grow dry. 

“I will make sure your coffee is hot and ready for you in the morning. There will be no need to bring it with you anymore.” The man was visibly excited, just because Hubert had agreed to help him. Another restless ache bloomed across his chest. “And I can treat you to lunch! I have a favorite spot in mind that I would love to show you.” After another squeeze he let go of Hubert’s hand, his spirit renewed and his smile restored. 

With a small throat clear, Hubert looked away and squirmed in his seat. To be subjected to such jubilation was unhealthy for a man so deprived of sleep. “Yes, yes, I look forward to it.” He waved his hand dismissively, but inside he felt his heart sing. 

Once Ferdinand contained his enthusiasm and stopped showering Hubert with declarations of gratitude, he was left alone in his room upon his departure. The dark mage leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, feeling more exhausted from the conversation than he had ever felt after a battle. 

The ticking of the clock on his mantlepiece echoed through the room. In time his heartbeat slowed and matched its rhythm, and Hubert was lulled into a deep, and much-needed slumber. 

\---

It took some time for Hubert to make up his sleep debt, but when he regained control of his circadian rhythm he made plans to start the training in earnest. Dressed in his own modest riding gear, Hubert made his way to the stables. The morning was overcast, but the clouds were not so gray as to indicate incoming rain. It just made the air a little cooler than usual. Thankfully, his riding jacket was appropriately warm and sturdy enough to protect him from the biting wind. 

As he approached the stables he was greeted by the aroma of freshly made coffee. His favorite roast. Touched by Ferdinand’s thoughtfulness, he entered the building. 

Inside there was a small “community” room, where chairs were set around a table, and cabinets stored all matter of snacks, personal belongings, simple dining plates and utensils - that sort of thing. The floor was still littered with hay and who knows what else, and the smell left something to be desired, but the rich smell of coffee masked it for the most part. 

Ferdinand was standing by the table with his back towards Hubert, pouring a cup for Hubert the moment he arrived. “Right on time!” Ferdinand said without even a glance in his direction. 

“I’m impressed. Though, if I had been late, that coffee would be all but cold by the time I came here.” He stood beside Ferdinand and graciously accepted the mug that was handed to him. Upon sipping the beverage, a pleased hum rumbled from his throat. The man could make a damn good cup of coffee. 

Nodding, Ferdinand reached for a pot of tea that had also been prepared and set upon the table. The fruity scent clashed with the far more pleasing smell of his drink, but today he didn’t mind it at all. “True. But the Hubert von Vestra I know has never been late.” Ferdinand punctuated the frank observation with a sip of his cup, his eyes bright with cheer. 

Ears red, Hubert looked away and turned his focus onto the contents of his mug. His blush was evident even in the black reflection of his drink. Should he be asked about it, he would blame his complexion on the autumn chill. 

\--- 

Hubert’s role in what he later learned was called “sacking-out”, was to be an agent of distraction. In a round pen, he would stand across from the colt and summon spells to expose the creature to the many different variations of dark and black magic. At first, they started small. Standing beside Penumbra, but within his vision, he would summon enough energy to envelop his hand in a golden glow. Of course, this startled the poor thing. But after dispelling the energy he would gently stroke the horse's side to show that he would not be harmed. Once they, both Hubert and Ferdinand, were confident that Penumbra was comfortable with the act of conjuring energy, they moved on. 

The amount of training needed to help normalize magic was far beyond Hubert’s previous expectations. He had become so desensitized to the power of his spells that to see a creature so frightful of them was strange, to say the least. Of course, he did not cast his magic at their full potential, not right away. They practiced with casting just a few orbs of Banshee at a target or conjuring one or two dark spikes to strike a dying tree. With patience, and with Ferdinand rewarding and soothing the colt when he did not spook, they made progress. Slow, but steady progress. 

While it was rewarding to be a part of the processes, Hubert’s delight came from the moments in between. When lunchtime came, Ferdinand led Hubert to a secluded refuge outside the monastery walls that he had discovered years before. A massive oak tree stood tall amongst the ruins of a forgotten temple. It’s limbs spread across the sky overhead, shading them with its brilliant red and golden leaves. Ferdinand spread a wool blanket down at the tree’s base and began to unpack the contents of their meal. Together with their backs settled against the sturdy trunk, Hubert was overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment. 

The time passed too quickly. When they weren’t discussing politics or bickering, Hubert could listen to Ferdinand speak for hours. Lunchtime was spent in domestic conversation, sometimes about the weather or the unshared events of each other's day. Often they discussed their progress with training, though Hubert found the topic somewhat tiresome. And that must have become evident because Ferdinand stopped bringing it up unless a breakthrough had been made. Instead, he began to discuss more vulnerable topics. 

At some point, Ludwig von Aegir came up in conversation. When mentioned Ferdinand’s mood would sour, though he tried his best to conceal it. With some gentle prodding, he gradually opened up about his turbulent relationship with the man. And while his opinion of the former prime minister had never been a positive one, the more he learned - the happier he was that the man was rotting in the woods somewhere. 

“...You know my father was the first person to teach me how to saddle break horses. Though his methods… they were archaic. Not to mention needlessly cruel.” 

Despite knowing that the topic was a source of unpleasant memories for Ferdinand...Hubert’s interest was piqued. With expert ease he concealed his eagerness, offering Ferdinand a look of feigned concern. “May I ask what methods you are referring to?” 

With a labored sigh, Ferdinand pulled his legs up and leaned forward to prop his arms upon his knees. “I do not know. It is something I am not proud to share, frankly.” 

Hubert rested his hand comfortingly on his companion's shoulder, drawing him to meet his gaze. Daring to prolong their contact, Hubert smoothed his hand over Ferdinand's back and looked at him with sympathy. 

The touch drew the tension from Ferdinand's shoulders. He brushed his fiery red hair back behind his ears, then with some reluctance he began to open up. 

“Breaking a horse used to truly mean _breaking a horse_ ,” Ferdinand explained, his mouth set in a frown. “My father would rope the horse by its neck and tie it to a post. The poor creature would struggle to flee for hours until it ran itself ragged.” Ferdinand winced as he recalled the memory, “Sometimes he would keep them there all night.” 

It was no doubt a cruel, terrible thing to do to an innocent animal. Hubert knew that. It was just an awful, criminal act, and he hated Ludwig all the more for doing it. But despite all this, the description was eliciting a much more twisted emotion inside him. An unbidden and salacious scene played out in his mind: 

Hubert’s arms bound and tied over his head to a wooden post, his naked body exposed to the cold air. Ferdinand’s slender fingers tying the rope around his neck in elaborate knots, his hot breath against his ear as he whispered terrible, wonderful things to him. 

_“Such a pretty thing. It is a shame you cannot behave.”_ He imagined the sensation of Ferdinand’s nails dragging over his scalp as he threaded his fingers through his hair. The thought of him tangling his hand in his locks and yanking his head back sent flurries of arousal all throughout his body. Hot kisses against his exposed neck, the pressure of Ferdinand's knee between his legs, forcing them to spread…

Ferdinand’s voice interrupted his fantasy, and Hubert swallowed the salvia that was gathering in his mouth just from the thought of such debauchery. 

“And gods forbid if they still refused to yield. When tying them up or withholding food did not work, my father would go so far as to blind them. He’d cover their heads with a sack, and even whip them!” Under his hand, he felt Ferdinand shudder at the thought. 

A shudder ran through Hubert as well...but his reason was far from horror or disgust. 

Without his sight, the sounds of the crop against his skin would be amplified 10 fold. He would be more aware of his other senses; the cold air, the stinging heat of leather. The sound of Ferdinand’s breath - heavy from exertion as he would enact merciless punishment on Hubert’s pliant and helpless body. 

Entranced by this vivid daydream, Hubert was not aware that Ferdinand was asking him a question. When he felt a hand rest upon his knee he startled from his reverie. He closed his mouth, which had been shamelessly hanging open. “Oh, I…” he stuttered, swallowing thickly.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t catch that...what did you say?”

Concern lined Ferdinand’s face as he stared at Hubert, his brow furrowed as he studied his expression. For a moment, the fear that Ferdinand had caught on to his intentions crossed his mind. Panic flared in his breast, and his mind raced to put together a believable explanation. 

There was no confrontation, however. Instead, Ferdinand smiled and gave his knee a goodhearted squeeze. “I asked if you were ready to head back. What do you say?”

Relief flooded Hubert, and he returned the smile the best he could. “Oh. Yes, I suppose it is that time...I’ll meet you back at the stable. I just…” Hubert would rather die than admit he needed to stay a few minutes to mentally calm down his raging erection before standing up. “I just want to enjoy the scenery for a while. Go on ahead, I’ll bring the blanket back with me.” 

Hubert waved him away, and after a moment Ferdinand nodded and stood up, brushing the dry grass from his breeches. Before he walked too far off, he turned to look back at Hubert and said, “Thank you for listening to all that, Hubert. I hope you do not think less of me, for not taking action against my father back then.” 

Guilt tugged at his conscience. Attempting to appear supportive, Hubert gently assured him, “You are not your Father, Ferdinand. You are far better, in all respects.” And he meant that, with all his heart. The man before him was better - and he deserved better. 

Someone much, much better than Hubert could ever hope to be. 

A heavy pause hung between them, and an expression akin to wistfulness fell over Ferdinand. Unsure if he had crossed some sort of line, Hubert blushed and shifted where he sat. The wind danced through the leaves above, causing the oak’s colorful leaves to fall around them. One landed right on top of Hubert’s hair without his knowledge, and the silence was broken by Ferdinand's bell-like laughter. It was met with Hubert’s confusion, and he frowned.”What? Is it that strange for me to compliment you? Am I still required to submit them in writing?”

He returned to where Hubert was sitting and leaned down, plucking the leaf from his head, “No, not strange at all!” Still chuckling, Ferdinand looked down at Hubert with unstrained fondness, “I think I rather like hearing them now, actually.” 

A moment stretched between them. Then without warning, Ferdinand reached out and brushed Hubert’s bangs away. When their eyes fully met - a red blush spread over both of their faces. The sound of rustling leaves dissipated as the breeze began to wane. 

Breaking the mood, Hubert turned away and let his hair fall back in front of his face, his heart thundering so loudly against his ribcage that he feared it could be heard all over the monastery. “Well. I suppose….I should try to voice my compliments more frequently, then.”

Another cheery laugh bubbled from Ferdinnads lips, and he handed Hubert the leaf he had retrieved from his head before taking his leave. 

Hubert watched as Ferdinand crossed the field, and kept watching until he disappeared from view. His head fell back against the tree, flecks of bark no doubt falling into his hair.

This was not _just_ lust, he realized. It was love.

Everything was turning out to be more complicated than he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t expect this sexy equestrian fetish story to have heart, did you? Or maybe you did! Regardless, the story of this lovey dovey duo will reach its conclusion in the next chapter. I promise it will be stuffed to the brim with more explicit, crop heavy action than the other two chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

On another autumn morning, Hubert once again found himself at the stables, his elbows resting against the wooden fence that surrounded the grazing area.

This time he was alone.

Today Ferdinand was running a little late, which was in itself a rare occurrence. Without coffee to keep his hands busy (and without Ferdinand to keep his eyes busy), Hubert was itching for something to do.

At first, he attempted to prepare their beverages himself, but after rummaging through the cabinets inside the stable, he couldn’t even find the pot.

So - Hubert let Penumbra out of his stall to stretch his legs. He watched as the horse walked around the enclosure, leaving hoof prints in the morning dew as he curiously inspected the leaves that had fallen into the pen overnight. After a thorough investigation with nothing to report, the black colt made his way to where Hubert stood.

Nosing his hand, Penumbra’s dark brown eyes stared at him expectantly. Despite his best efforts, it seemed Hubert’s secret had been found out.

With a small sigh, he smoothed his gloved hand over the horse’s nose, then reached into his jacket and produced the golden apple he had been hiding. It was meant to be a reward for later, but Hubert supposed a little snack before lessons wouldn’t hurt. He held the apple out on his open palm, and in only a few bites, the fruit was gone, core and all. A smile tugged at his mouth when the young stallion leaned his head over the fence and sniffed at Hubert’s jacket, hungry for more.

“Fresh out of treats for today, I’m afraid.” Hubert chuckled.

He removed one of his gloves and ran his fingers over Penumbra's velvety soft coat. Because of the spidery, black scars that bloomed from his fingertips, it almost looked like his hand was sinking into a pool of darkness. Years of the irresponsible use of dark magic left him with a constant reminder of the extent of his foolishness.

As he showered the pony with affection, his mind wandered to Ferdinand.

There were only a handful of people that Hubert could say he truly loved.

Each of them had been put aside to focus on aiding Lady Edelgard. With all the work needed to achieve her dream, there was no time to entertain the thought of romance on the battlefield.

That he would end up falling for someone he once found so _insufferable_ was an unexpected outcome.

Lost in his thoughts, Hubert did not notice the other’s approach until Ferdinand was already standing behind him.

“Hubert! I am so sorry for the delay; I was on my way over when I ran into someone and...I lost track of time.”

Hubert turned and saw that Ferdinand’s gaze had fallen on his hand, ink-black against Penumbras flank. Once he realized he had been staring, Ferdinand quickly averted his eyes.

This was why he rarely took his gloves off. Without them, he was the subject of fearful glances or, worse, sympathetic ones. Hubert withdrew his hand and slipped it back into his glove. Putting that aside, Hubert had felt a pang of jealousy when he heard that someone had fascinated Ferdinand to the point where he had forgotten the time.

“May I ask who so _captivated_ your attention for nearly half an hour?” His words carried more bite than he intended, and he loathed himself for how Ferinand winced in response.

“It was Lorenz. He is here to negotiate an alliance with the Empire on behalf of his house.”

“Ah, yes,” Hubert rolled his eyes, “Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, the only man who could _out-fop_ the great Ferdinand von Aegir. Knowing how long-winded the two of you are, I am surprised you made it here all.” During the time at the academy, Lorenz and Ferdinand would have tea time conversations that could last between one or three hours.

If it existed, Lorenz and Ferdinand had a strong opinion on it.

Ferdinand scoffed, his hands placed firmly on his hips. “You over exaggerate! We are just natural conversationalists.”

When it was clear that he did not intend to retract his statement, Ferdinand sighed in frustration. But his tardiness had apparently made him guilty enough to let it go for now. Instead, Ferdinand offered, “Would making you a fresh pot of coffee help your mood?”

While Hubert was tempted to draw out their bickering a little longer, the prospect of receiving his morning caffeine was highly motivating.“It certainly would.”

And indeed, it did.

\---

Not long after their spat, Ferdinand and Hubert realized that Penumbra had become desensitized to the magic spells that Hubert cast around him. Furthermore, Ferdinand was confident that the colt would be able to carry other riders. The breaking process was over.

There was no longer an excuse for Hubert to spend time with Ferdinand.

It was amazing to think that only a few months had passed since he started this strange hobby. Ferdinand often remarked that Hubert and Penumbra had become thick as thieves. Though Hubert would never admit it, he had grown attached.

Knowing that the horse would now be assigned to a soldier and sent off to battle made him uneasy. There were times when Hubert had witnessed Empire soldiers being negligent and sometimes cruel to their war horses. Back then, he regarded the animals as little more than tools - easily replaceable. Now he knew better, but it would not make up for his turning a blind eye.

Once he knew who would ride Penumbra into battle, he would make sure to check the horse’s condition.

 _Often_.

It was an investment of his time, he reasoned. Should the owner prove to be mistreating him in any way, it would be prudent to dispense a deserved and painful justice.

Hubert helped put the tack away after the final training session. Afterward, he found himself alone with Ferdinand outside of the stable. They had just let the horses out to pasture.

The sun was setting, and it had painted the sky in hues of pink and orange. The trees had shed their colorful frocks of orange and gold. Winter would be upon them any day now.

“It appears my services are no longer required. " There was a finality to the moment that made him melancholy. It was not as if this was a final goodbye. They would more or less see each other every day. But there was comfort in these domestic interactions.

Judging from the look on Ferdinand’s face, he also shared his sentiment.“Yes...I suppose you are right. I had a lot of fun spending time with you, Hubert. It was nice to get to know you outside the realm of war and politics.”

His kind words were unexpected but appreciated. Hubert tried not to look for any hidden meaning in them. “I found it to be an amicable arrangement as well.” He admitted, “Thank you for giving me the opportunity. Good night.”

With that, Hubert turned to leave.

Ferdinand caught his arm before he could even take a step, “Wait-”

For a second, Hubert felt paralyzed by the sudden breach of his personal space. Even though Hubert’s coat separated them, the contact was too much to handle. He twisted his arm out of Ferdinand’s grasp and held it close to his chest as if he had been burned.

“I-I am so, so sorry.” Ferdinand apologized, shocked by his behavior. Steeling the panic that drove his heart to race, he cleared his throat and attempted to relax. Or at least, to appear relaxed.

“You have something to say?”

“Yes.” Ferdinand nodded. It must have been a trick of the light or simply Hubert’s imagination, but for a moment, he thought he had seen a trace of panic in Ferdinand’s eyes as well.

“What if…” The cavalier took a small breath and finished his thought. “What if we made _another_ amicable arrangement?”

He blanched. Hubert tilted his head to the side and frowned. “I am afraid I am not following.”

The man in front of him, usually so confident and animated, seemed to shrink under his gaze.

There seemed to be a hint of a blush spreading over Ferdinand’s features. Another trick of the light, surely.

“What I mean to say is…” The way he drew out each statement was driving Hubert up the wall. It was so unlike him to consider his words so carefully before speaking.

Finally, Ferdinand got to the point. “I think I would like to spend more time with you. Not _here_ , specifically. Just outside of our obligations to the Emperor.”

A pause.

Hubert’s frown deepened. “For what purpose?”

The heavy sigh Ferdinand released was both dramatic and confusing. Was it that strange of a question? Apparently so. Ferdinand shook his head, gesticulating as he tried his best to convey...whatever this was.

“That is the _point_ , Hubert. I do not need to have a purpose or a task to carry out to spend time with you. We could just…” gestured to Hubert and then to himself. “We could be two people enjoying each other’s company.”

When Hubert continued to stare blankly at him, Ferdinand finally stopped dancing around the subject. “I like you, Hubert,” He blurted. By this time, the sunset had faded from the sky, and there was no excuse to explain the blush on Ferdinand’s face.

Hubert’s eyes widened and widened further still when Ferdinand added, “And...I think you like me, too.”

“What…” His words faltered. Hubert cleared his throat. “What made you arrive at that conclusion?”

Ferdinand’s next several sentences left Hubert frozen in place with his mouth slightly agape.

“Well...I noticed this look in your eyes a while ago. A look I had not seen before, not even when you are with Edelgard. I see it only when you look at me.” Ferdinand bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at his boots.

Ferdinand looked up at Hubert, “I could not place it at first, but I believe now that what I saw was desire in your eyes.”

Oh.

Ferdinand stepped closer. Hubert was rooted to the ground.

“I also noticed that you also had that look when you held the riding crop in your hands.”

_Oh._

Hubert’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. Now it was his turn to shrink under Ferdinand’s scrutinizing gaze.

After several excruciating seconds, Hubert looked away and weakly laughed, “And when did you get so observant?”

“When I started to pay attention,” Ferdinand replied gently. He placed his hand over Hubert’s chest. Hubert swallowed.

“Your heart is beating so fast.” Ferdinand mused. Though it seemed impossible, Ferdinand stepped closer still. His smile was warm. His amber eyes were so beautiful up close. Though he wanted to, Hubert could not look away, nor could he say a word.

Despite his silence, Ferdinand was patient. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, his heels rising as he leaned in close to Hubert’s ear. No longer the demure gentleman, Ferdinand softly asked, “Do you want me, Hubert?”

Shivers ran down Hubert’s spine. It was all he could do to keep standing as he felt his knees grow weak.

He replied with the first words that came to his mind. “You’re...not disgusted?”

Ferdinand repeated incredulously, “ _Disgusted_? Oh, Hubert…” Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Hubert and hugged him tightly. For a moment, Hubert stood rigid, confused, and unsure of what to think of the situation. Ferdinand sighed and rested his chin on his shoulder, his eyes closed. “Not at all. ” Ferdinand assured him with impossible fondness.”I told you I liked you, and I meant it.”

With the sound of his voice so close to his ear, it was difficult to say anything but the obvious. “This... is unexpected.”

Ferdinand laughed softly and pulled away just enough to meet Hubert’s eyes. This close, he could smell Ferdinand’s cologne, no doubt a brand that was far too expensive to be worn just to train horses. Hubert wondered if he wore it because he had been planning to have this conversation all along.

"I… “ Hubert stumbled again over his words. “In reference to your earlier question, I do. “

Knowing what that sounded like, he quickly added, “Want you, that is.”

Ferdinand held Hubert’s chin as he closed the distance between them.

No fantasy could compare to the fullness of Ferdinand’s lips or the feeling of his hands as they combed back through Hubert’s hair.

When his tongue tentatively swept over his lower lip, Hubert happily parted them and allowed him entry. A small moan escaped him, and he felt Ferdinand smile into the kiss. He gasped softly when their tongues met, which only allowed Ferdinand to explore him further.

Their passionate necking left Hubert light-headed when they parted. He bowed his head and buried his face in the crook of Ferdinan’s neck. His hands fell to wrap around Ferdinand’s waist as he attempted once again to gather himself.

With a soft laugh, Ferdinand rubbed slow circles into his back, smiling against his cheek. Once he regained the ability to form complete sentences again, Hubert admitted, “I could do that all day,”

Happy, Ferdinand blushed and wrapped his arms around Hubert’s neck “Finally, something we can agree on.”

Ferdinand tilted his head and playfully nibbled on his earlobe. Hubert inhaled sharply, and his hair raised on the back of his neck.

Then Ferdinand whispered, “First… let us go inside. I want to address that _fascination_ of yours.” He purred as he traced Hubert’s jawline with the tip of his finger.

Embarrassed - a hot blush bloomed over Hubert's face. “That's not necessary.”

“There is no point in acting shy, Hubert,” Ferdinand argued, stepping away to meet his eyes properly. “Despite my appearance, I am not a prude man. Though I admit…” He paused and gave him a sly smile. “I had never expected you to have a fetishism of horse riding equipment.”

Oh, how Hubert hoped for an errant bolt of lightning to find him at that moment.

 _A fetishism for horse riding equipment_.

True as it may be, it sounded absolutely mortifying to his ears. Yet to his horror, Hubert felt himself react.

Without another word, Ferdinand turned on his heel and entered the stable. Awestruck, Hubert swallowed thickly. Without any other argument, Hubert followed.

There was a click as Ferdinand locked the door behind him as he stepped inside.

“So…” Ferdinand started as he pulled out a chair and took a seat. “Tell me what you were thinking all those times you looked at me with those hungry eyes of yours.”

When Hubert reached to take a seat in the chair across from him, Ferdinand clicked his tongue.

Hubert looked at him questioningly. When Ferdinand pointed down the floor beside him, he understood. Pulse racing even faster than before, Hubert kneeled on the ground beside Ferdinand’s chair. Once Hubert had taken his place with head bowed in reverence, Ferdinand crossed his legs and rested the heel of his boot on Hubert’s shoulder. 

“Well?” Ferdinand asked with an unwavering gaze of expectation. Hubert shivered.

As a young boy at the confessional, Hubert began to list the sinful thoughts that had haunted him for months. ”I thought about.. you forcing me to strip. Out here in the stable.”

Ferdinand raised his eyebrows, grinning. “How bold. Anyone could walk in on us out here.”

Hubert felt his face grow hot.

“Does the thought of that thrill you? Or... perhaps it is the setting itself that you find...stimulating?” Upon the last word, Ferdinand removed his boot from Hubert’s shoulder instead rested it between Hubert’s legs. The sole hovered just over where his cock now strained against the fabric of his trousers.

The atmosphere was heady to the point that he found it difficult to breathe. Hubert’s mouth started to water.

If he scooted just an inch forward, he would be able to feel the weight of Ferdinand’s heel.

“Tell me what you want, Hubert.” Ferdinand’s sing-song voice broke him from his thoughts. “Do you want to be commanded?” Ferdinand helpfully supplied.

Hubert swallowed.

All of his life, he had been commanded. It was his choosing, and he enjoyed it. But now, sitting before Ferdinand, he knew that was not quite what he wanted from him.

He shook his head, to Ferdinand’s surprise.

“Not commanded, no. I want...” Hubert began, his voice heavy with desire.

The request left like a sigh. “I want to be _broken_.”

A shiver ran through Ferdinand, and Hubert could hear as his breath caught in his throat. After a few moments, the corners of his mouth turned up as a devilish smirk fell on his lips.

“Oh, _Hubert_.

That would be my pleasure.”

When the weight of his boot finally pressed between his legs, Hubert was mortified to hear a needy whimper escape him. The action set his skin on ablaze. Though he wanted desperately to buck against that pressure, Ferdinand’s gaze told him he was to keep still.

“ _Flames_.” Hubert hissed. His fingers dug into his thighs to stop from taking hold of Ferdinand’s leg and grind upon it like a bitch in heat. “ _Yes_ , Ferdinand. A thousand times, _yes_."

“Patience, love.” Ferdinand eased his boot off of Hubert’s substantial bulge, and a shamelessly needy whine left Hubert. in its absence. “I want you to tell me more about these fantasies of yours.”

Eager to please, Hubert rattled off his perverse delusions, “I thought of you tying me up. By my hands, my ankles, even my neck. I was restrained and..and _helpless_ to whatever punishment you saw fit.”

The sweet pressure of Ferdinand’s boot made contact once again. Swallowing a moan, Hubert continued his recollections as his hips leaned into Ferdinand’s touch. “S-sometimes I would imagine you'd cover my eyes as well. Keep me in the dark. Unable to move ... to anticipate the moment you'd bring that crop against my skin.”

Ferdinand’s boot shifted, and he began to gently rub his sole up and down. Hubert’s cock twitched in his trousers, as Ferdinand coaxed him to full hardness with each stroke.

“Twisting my childhood trauma to fit your kinky daydreams…” Ferdinand stilled his leg, and Hubert’s hips jerked, and he swallowed - guilt-ridden despite his arousal.

“You are despicable.” Ferdinand narrowed his eyes at him, then removed his boot entirely as he stood up from his chair.

Afraid that it was all over, Hubert attempted to stand but fell back down on shaky legs. He watched as Ferdinand disappeared around the corner. He could hear Ferdinand rummage in the tack closet as he continued to lecture him. “That sort of deceptive behavior deserves punishment. Do you agree?”

Hubert bit his lip, but before he could apologize, Ferdinand had returned. His eyes widened as Ferdinand walked over to him, holding the crop in his hand in a firm grip.

His breath stopped as Ferdinand pressed the leather tress to his lips.

His voice was low, almost a growl as he told Hubert, “You will go up to the loft, and you will undress. Completely.”

“Yes.” Hubert breathed out, gazing up at Ferdinand from half-lidded eyes.

“You will wait for me there, and you will not touch yourself. Do you understand?”

Hubert nodded.

Satisfied with his answer, Ferdinand lifted the crop from his lips and smiled, “Good boy.”

\---

The loft was rather spacious, to Hubert’s surprise. There was plenty of room to stretch their limbs, and it was tall enough that they could stand, although Hubert would have to bend his neck a little to avoid hitting his head.

His body thrummed with excitement as he divested himself of his clothing and kicked his boots off. The straw did not feel comfortable on his bare skin, but at that point, he hardly gave a damn. Hubert folded each article of clothing and set them in a neat pile, but when all that remained were his gloves, he hesitated.

He was weighing the risk of keeping them on when he heard Ferdinand climbing up the ladder.

When he turned to look, his eyes quickly zeroed in on the other’s neckline.

Ferdinand had untied the chiffon cravat from around his neck, and the white undershirt he had worn underneath his tailcoat was gone. The way the garment hugged his chest, with its deep plunging neck, a frankly obscene amount of pectoral cleavage peeked from his riding jacket.

Ferdinand was holding a burlap sack, heavy with contents that Hubert could only imagine. He disappeared down the ladder again before returning with some rolled up blankets tucked under his arm. A sigh of relief left Hubert. Never again would he doubt the extent of how much Ferdinand considered his needs. 

As Ferdinand laid the blankets down over the straw, he asked, coyly, “I take you like what you see?”

Unable to tear his gaze from the cleft of Ferdinand’s chest, Hubert nodded dumbly, “Very much so.”

“If you would like to see _more…_ help me spread this out.”

\---

Once they had a soft surface under them, Hubert was ordered to get on all fours. Ferdinand stood up, his hands behind his back as he walked around the other. He tapped the crop against his side, silently appraising Hubert as he traced over every curve and angle of his body with amber eyes.

Though he had removed his shirt, Ferdinand still wore his breeches, chaps, and boots. Even in normal circumstances, Hubert would have felt self-conscious being the only one naked. Now he was naked and on display. His skin heated up despite the chill that leaked in through the roof.

When Ferdinand walked out of his line of sight, he felt him kneel behind him.

“Sit up on your knees. Hands behind your back.”

Without a word of protest, Hubert complied. When he sat up, Ferdinand’s arms snaked around him. He gasped when he felt Ferdinand his lips against the back of his neck and shivered as feather-light caresses traveled up his abdomen. His cock twitched as Ferdinand’s fingernails ghosted over his nipples.

Each tantalizing touch made Hubert squirm. A pang of arousal swelled inside Hubert when he felt Ferdinand’s chest press up against his back.

When a white cloth is wrapped over his eyes, Hubert stilled. His pulse raced as Ferdinand tied his neck scarf in a knot behind Hubert’s head, then smoothed his hands through Hubert's hair. Without his sight, it was easy for Hubert to focus on each drag of his fingertips against his scalp. He craned his head back and chased that feeling and moaned as Ferdinand pressed his lips against his neck once more.

Hubert swallowed as Ferdinand wound a leather strap around his wrists. If he was displeased by Hubert’s decision to keep his gloves on, Ferdinand did not say.

Once his arms were locked in place behind his back, Ferdinand guided Hubert to turn around and sit facing him.

Hubert felt Ferdinand’s weight on his lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Now his chest was flush against Hubert’s, and each minute shift of movement caused the lapels of his tailcoat to brush against his pert nipples. His cock was nestled behind his ass. Each brush against the fabric of Ferdinand’s breeches made him tremble, and he felt the fabric stain from the pre-cum leaking down his member.

“My, Hubert, ” Ferdinand purred, “You are quite eager.”

Suddenly he pushed Hubert down onto his back and began to plant kisses against his neck and chest - Each one drew a muted moan from his lips. He gasped as Ferinand licked a stripe up his throat before capturing him in a devouring kiss. As if he was determined to drive him insane, Ferdinand rolled his hips and ground his ass back against Hubert’s cock. Hubert could only reply with needy noises that came from the back of his throat.

They kissed until Hubert was dizzy from lack of oxygen. He gasped as they parted, as Ferdinand scraped his teeth over Hubert’s lower lip as he pulled away. Lips wet and slightly swollen, Hubert whined softly and tried to draw him back to continue what they were doing. Then Ferdinand pulled him back into a seated position and pressed his finger against his lips, silencing him.

When he left Hubert’s lap, his absence made Hubert feel genuinely helpless. He can hear Ferdinand moving around, the rustle of clothing, the sound of straw under his feet. He swallowed thickly and waited.

Hubert nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the crop’s leather tongue trail up, then down his spine.

“Hubert?”

Hubert swallowed, his mouth dry as a bone. He turned his head in the direction of Ferdinand’s voice and answered, “Y-yes?”

“Do you trust me?”

“ _Implicitly_.” Hubert moaned, and it was the truth. He trusted Ferdinand with his life.

Ferdinand chuckled, “I’m glad.” Hubert could hear the smile in his voice.

He felt Ferdinand shift his position, kneeling behind him.

“Can I trust you to tell me if you want to stop?” Ferdinand whispered, his breath tickled the shell of Hubert’s ear.

There was a pause. Hubert nodded. While there was no way he would ever even think of stopping this from happening, he was touched that Ferdinand thought to ask.

He blushed as Ferdinand kissed his cheek.

“Good. I'm going to move you now, okay?”

Hubert nodded again.

Carefully, Ferdinand guided Hubert forward, his cheek against the soft blanket as he was propped up on his knees. When he felt Ferdinand push his thighs apart slightly, he realized that he was utterly exposed. His cock leaked between his legs, and he shivered as Ferdinand smoothed his hand over the curve of his ass.

“Shall I mark you here or…” Ferdinand’s hand traveled lower and caressed his trembling thighs. “...Perhaps here?”

Hubert found it hard to make a decision. Both sounded appealing at the moment.

“T-thighs.” Hubert panted, licking his chapped lips.

“Excellent choice.”

Hubert felt the straw shift under the blanket as the other rose to his feet and stood behind him. The leather tongue of the crop tapped experimentally on the inside of his thigh.

“Brace yourself,” Ferdinand warned.

The leather crop met the back of his left thigh with a loud _smack_. Despite bracing himself, Hubert yelped. The impact left his skin hot in its wake, and what followed was an intoxicating feeling of relief - It seemed to go straight from the point of contact to his cock.

Ferdinand paused, waiting. When Hubert did not protest, he brought the crop down once more, hitting just below where the skin was reddened from the first stroke.

This time a moan escaped Hubert’s lips, and he panted as he felt the pain bloom into pleasure on his thigh. It was blissful, like a drug. His mind drowned in the rush of endorphins that flooded him each time Ferdinand struck him. The back of his left thigh was surely covered in red and angry marks - some of which would most likely bruise. Once there was no more real estate on the left, Ferdinand switched to the right.

Once Ferdinand found a rhythm, he dispensed with Hubert's punishment relentlessly. Each smack echoed in the loft, sending shivers down his spine. When he started to hear Ferdinand’s labored breath, he knew he would not last much longer. He came hard.

The waves of pleasure from his orgasm shot up his spine like electricity and left him shaking and sobbing into the blanket. Another smack of leather cracked against his thigh, and suddenly it became too much.

“Fer-Ferdin-” He whimpered, and immediately the crop stilled. 

A small sob left him, and he squirmed, craving the heat of leather against his skin despite the overstimulation, “No! Don’t stop; I just… came. I...” He babbled. He thought he heard Ferdinand exhale, relieved.

“Goodness, Hubert… I thought…” Ferdinand's voice sounded tight as if he had been holding his breath. But whatever he thought stayed with him.

Between his legs, Hubert’s cock twitched, and Hubert groaned as Ferdinand walked around him, looking for something. He did not like Ferdinand leaving him.

Once whatever he searched for was retrieved, Ferdinand walked back to his place behind Hubert and kneeled. Hubert gasped, shuddering as Ferdinand poured something over his flushed thighs. A cooling salve was gently rubbed into his skin. The sting from the whipping slowly ebbed, and soon Hubert was moaning from how nice Ferdinand’s hands felt on his sensitive skin.

“Shhh, good boy. Such a good boy.” Ferdinand showered him with praise as he made sure not a single spot was missed. The gentle touch and loving words made Hubert’s chest ache. He suddenly realized he wanted to see Ferdinand more than anything in the world.

“Please, I want…” he breathed, his chest still heaving from exertion, “I want to see you, Ferdinand. _Please_.”

The hands that rested on his thighs paused.

Then Ferdinand said softly, “Of course.”

\---

After carefully turning Hubert around and resting his tender thighs on one of the rolled-up blankets, Ferdinand untied the cravat that covered his eyes. Hubert blinked, the light was dim. Ferdinand must have lit some candles below them, for it was well into the night now.

As his vision cleared, he realized Ferdinand was cradling his head in his lap. He ran his fingers back through Hubert’s hair.

“How do you feel?” Ferdinand asked, looking slightly concerned.

“Thoroughly broken.” Hubert chuckled, feeling giddy.

When Ferdinand only responded with a half-hearted smile, Hubert lifted his head to get a better look at him. “Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand’s eyes were slightly puffy, and his face was damp.

What was left of the resolve Ferdinand had before Hubert looked at him crumbled when Hubert said his name.

“I… I don’t like to hurt you.” Ferdinand said quietly. When tears spilled silently down his cheeks, Hubert felt his heart sink. He struggled to sit up, but his hands were still firmly tied behind his back.

“Ferdinand, untie me,” Hubert said, distressed. To see Ferdinand cry - for perhaps the first time since Hubert had known him, was upsetting. But to know that it was because of _him, left Hubert_ devastated.

Sniffling, Ferdinand nodded and lifted him to sit up, undoing the leather belts around his wrists.

The instant that he was free to do so, Hubert wrapped his arms around Ferdinand and hugged him tightly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Hubert whispered and kissed his cheek.

Ferdinand’s lip trembled, and he held Hubert, pressing his face into his shoulder. “I...At first, I liked it too. But you started crying, and it looked so painful. But you didn’t tell me to stop - And I just, I just kept going.” He whimpered, shaking his head, “ And then I thought I had seriously h-hurt you and I…I-”

“Oh, Ferdinand…” Hubert sighed. With what he had learned about Ferdinand's past, he cursed himself for not considering that this might trigger some terrible memories for him. Hubert kissed him again, stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort. “You didn’t hurt me. Not _really_.” He felt Ferdinand shake his head again, his tears hot on his skin. “I’m telling the truth. I..I was thoroughly enjoying myself, actually.” He admitted. “But if you don’t like this, then we don’t have to do it ever again.”

“If I do not, you will go to s-someone else,” Ferdinand whined, clinging tightly to his shoulders. His voice was muffled against Hubert’s skin.

His heart sank. “I will do no such thing,” Hubert whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

They held each other for several minutes, and eventually, Hubert felt the tension ease from Ferdinand’s shoulders. His breathing slowed as he calmed down.

Eventually, they pulled away, and Hubert handed Ferdinand the neck scarf to use as a tissue. Once he had blown his nose and the tears were gone, Ferdinand worried his lower lip and avoided meeting Hubert's eyes. “I ruined this for you.” 

“Stop that nonsense,” Hubert frowned and took his hands in his, smoothing his thumb over Ferdinand's knuckles. “It was _incredible_ , Ferdinand. I just wish…” He shook his head, changing gears as he thought of how to remedy the situation. To keep wishing that he had known sooner would only make them both feel guilty. “You said you liked it at first: what part did you like?” 

The question served to distract his companion from the self-deprecating thoughts that no doubt ran through his mind. Ferdinand thought for a moment, then admitted, “I liked when you were on the ground by my chair… and I enjoyed tying you up.” He blushed, looking away. “The teasing...everything was wonderful. Until the whipping, I mean.”

Hubert was very relieved to hear that. For a moment, he was afraid that Ferdinand had been forcing himself since the beginning of the scene.

He smiled gently and squeezed Ferdinand’s hands, “What a coincidence, I _also_ enjoyed those things.” He pressed soft kisses against his knuckles. “If you don’t like the crop, then we won’t use the crop. I don't need it. "

Ferdinand smiled slightly, but he still looked doubtful. “You’re not mad at me?” 

“Not in the slightest.”

They kissed. This time it was slow, sweet. He felt himself flush, and when they parted, he found that Ferdinand was the same.

Eager to turn the night around, Hubert’s eyes traveled down from his face, his gaze resting on Ferdinand’s neckline. Now he had time to appreciate the ostentatious display that blessed his vision. “You look amazing in that tailcoat.”

Ferdinand seemed to cheer up, blushing when he was suddenly complimented. “You really like it?” he asked shyly. 

With all the seriousness of a heart attack, Hubert said, “Ferdinand- if all you did was allow me to gaze upon your bosom, I would die a happy man.”

To that, Ferdinand gasped, appalled. “Hubert von Vestra!" 

The full use of his name made Hubert quirked his eyebrow, but his eyes were still filled with mirth. It was truly remarkable the way Ferdinand's mind worked. “After all the things I have said today... _that_ is what scandalizes you?” He teased.

The redhead just shook his head, blushing hotly as he murmured, “That is… It is just so _lewd…_.my bosom?” He bit his lip, smiling shyly. Apparently, that term had never been used to describe Ferdinand's generous anatomy. 

Suddenly, it was like a switch had been flipped. Ferdinand stood up and stepped away as he started to pull his boots off.

“Ferdinand?” Hubert questioned, though he was not about to complain. 

“Such...Such _lewd_ behavior needs to be punished, I think.” His voice was positively erotic. After Ferdinand peeled off his breeches, and Hubert stared slack-jawed at the underwear that Ferdinand was wearing. It was little more than a triangle of red lace, and two black straps that wound around his thighs - secured at the hip on the left and ride side of the waistband.

That such a garment existed was shocking. That it had been hidden under Ferdinands’ breeches... that was just _criminal_.

Further still, Hubert saw that Ferdinand was wearing black socks held up garters. Hubert feared he might pass out if he wasn't careful. Wanting to know where Ferdinand had acquired such lascivious garments, he opened his mouth. Before he can say a word, Ferdinand mounted him, straddling his waist. Though he had experienced a blissful orgasm only some minutes before, the sight of Ferdinand, face flushed and wearing so much yet so, _so_ little… it all made his cock twitch in interest.

Ferdinand cradled his head in his hands and gently guided Hubert to rest his head against his chest. Hubert blinked, then closed his eyes and leaned into the firm, yet soft pectoral muscle.

“Comfortable?” Ferdinand asked, a smile present in his voice. Hubert nodded, breathing in deeply. The hint of cologne still lingered, but more than anything, he just smelled like Ferdinand. It was intoxicating.

Emboldened, Hubert reached up and lovingly groped Ferdinand’s chest. The cavalier squirmed in his lap, making small, pleased noises. Hubert felt his nipples slowly harden under the tailcoat. Pinching and kneading, Hubert listened to Ferdinand softly gasp and whimper from his touch. When he finally heard the other moan, his cock was hard against his thigh once more. Ferdinand noticed and gently patted his shoulder.

"Mhm! Okay, enough!” Ferdinand squeaked. 

Curious to see what he could get away with, Hubert ignored him as he rolled Ferdinand’s nipples under his thumbs.

Not a second had passed after he had disobeyed before he felt Ferdinand tangled his hand in his hair and yanked his head back. Looking genuinely angry, Ferdinand glared down at him. The sight sent shivers down Hubert’s spine.

“I told you to **stop** ,” Ferdinand growled, his hard tone inspired desire, and Hubert felt it unfurling in loins. A broken moan was dragged from his throat as Ferdinand tilted his head back further, pulling the hair near the nape of his neck. “Seems like you have forgotten your manners…”

Craving more of Ferdinand's ire, as manufactured as it may be, Hubert smiled mischievously. His pupils were blown, and his chest rose and fell a little faster by the minute. “I suppose... you will have to teach me a lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the AMAZING fanart for this chapter that the wonderful @ArcticTori made!! 
>
>> [nsfw [#FE3H](https://twitter.com/hashtag/FE3H?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#FerdinandvonAegir](https://twitter.com/hashtag/FerdinandvonAegir?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)]  
>    
>  For the wonderful ferdibert fic "To Be Broken" by [@jotarovapes](https://twitter.com/jotarovapes?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw), Ferdinand's apparel from ch.3  
>    
>  Black socks and garters were at play, and I took some liberties of my own, I hope you like it! [pic.twitter.com/Lm0vo5MBrD](https://t.co/Lm0vo5MBrD)
>> 
>> — Tori (@ArcticTori) [August 24, 2020](https://twitter.com/ArcticTori/status/1298014210757201920?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
>
>> And heres is some commissioned artwork inspired by this chapter!
>> 
>> I commissioned an art piece of my [#ferdibert](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ferdibert?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) fanfic "To Be Broken" from the amazingly talented [@kryptast](https://twitter.com/kryptast?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) ! It came out perfectly, thank you so much again 🥰  
>  You can read the fic here! (NSFW)👢🐴❤<https://t.co/sKkYcSzBRh> [pic.twitter.com/GYJQ0nbeEv](https://t.co/GYJQ0nbeEv)
>> 
>> — 🐦🔞 Ferdibird Real🔞🦉 (@jotarovapes) [August 25, 2020](https://twitter.com/jotarovapes/status/1298089128244936707?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> This was going to be the last chapter but I ended up just...writing more than I intended. It should come to a close in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I cannot help but inject drama into everything I write!! Its a sickness.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Hubert could not be trusted to control his baser urges, he again found himself with his hands tied firmly behind his back. As his imagination ran wild with all the possibilities that awaited him, he felt Ferdinand trace the edge of his gloves with his fingertips. A small tremor traveled up his arm as Ferdinand’s nail brushed against the raised scar tissue.

When he thought that Ferdinand would pull them off or ask Hubert why he had disobeyed his order to strip completely - his breath caught in his throat. The memory of Ferdinand’s shocked expression when he first saw his hands would not leave him. 

However, it seemed that his fears were unfounded. Ferdinand simply kissed the nape of his neck and moved on with his preparations.

Releasing his breath, Hubert felt relieved - yet slightly disappointed. 

Always thinking ahead, Ferdinand took the time to gather more straw under the blanket to make sure Hubert had a soft place to rest. Satisfied, Ferdinand fished around the bag he brought up earlier. Whatever he was looking for was found, Ferdinand slipped it into his coat pocket before he sank back into Hubert’s lap - his shapely thighs hugged his around his narrow hips. 

Hubert could feel the weight of Ferdinand's cock against his abdomen. His arousal strained against the sheer red fabric, like a gift just begging to be unwrapped. 

Coupled with his flushed face and quickened breath, Ferdinand was a lovely sight to behold. It reassured Hubert to know that Ferdinand was just as excited as he was. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Hubert mused - absolutely smitten as he gazed up at Ferdinand.

The man perched in his lap blushed and a shy smile crossed his face. Then, as if he had suddenly remembered what role he played, he pressed his index finger to Hubert’s lips. “Do not attempt to distract me with your honeyed words.”

Hubert chuckled; he kissed the digit and murmured, “My apologies.”

Flustered, Ferdinand trailed his finger down to Hubert’s chin and tilted his head up, "Now, I believe it is time for your corrective education. I cannot allow my favorite pet to blatantly disobey me, after all."

 _Pet_.

The word carried a certain weight to it. Hubert shivered as he considered all that it implied. A pet was made to be owned. 

To be trained. 

To be loved. 

For Ferdinand to consider him deserving of such an honor, Hubert felt truly blessed.

His reverie was interrupted when Ferdinand squeezed his chin between his thumb and forefinger and chided him, “Pay attention, love.”

Once his attention was focused back on him, Ferdinand continued. “From now on you will address me as Sir or Master. Do you understand?” 

"Yes, _sir_." Hubert purred, his eyes falling half-closed. 

"Good boy." Ferdinand brushed Hubert’s bangs back behind his ear and caressed his cheek. Hubert sighed softly and leaned into the touch. 

It was remarkable that such praise left him craving for more. If Ferdinand had dared to say 'good boy' to him at any point during their time at the academy, Hubert would have surely hexed him. 

"Now, as I was saying.” Ferdinand slipped back into his strict persona once again. He released his hold of Hubert’s chin and crossed his arms over his chest. The way the action pushed his pecs together was delightful. “There are rules that you will obey without question. First,” Ferdinand held one finger up.

“You will always express your gratitude to your owner.” A second finger joined the first. “Secondly, you will always preface your requests with _please_ or _may I_ , depending on the context." 

Hubert nodded. If politeness granted him access to that voluptuous figure, he would be more than happy to oblige.

Ferdinand smiled approvingly.

“Third, selfish actions will not be permitted. You will not move your hips or touch yourself to satisfy your desire. I decide when and how you feel good. When the time comes, you will ask for permission before climaxing. Should you disobey any of these rules, then I will revoke all bosom-related privileges for a month. No _touches_ , no _nips_. Nary a lick or a kiss.” 

Hubert swallowed. To be devoid of such luxury so soon after gaining access would be tortuous. Since he had come earlier, he was confident in his ability to hold himself back. Hubert nodded, “I understand, sir.”

Content with his answer, Ferdinand leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Hubert’s lips. Then he sat up and traced his jawline with his fingertip, “Open your mouth, darling.”

As he did, Ferdinand slipped two of his fingers past Hubert’s lips. He groaned as Ferdinand fucked his digits into his mouth until they were thoroughly coated in his saliva. 

“You have a lovely mouth, Hubert.” Ferdinand purred as he traced Hubert’s lips and left them wet and wanting. “Such a shame that this silver tongue of yours gets you in trouble.”

Hubert moaned; he felt delirious with every word that graced his ears. When the fingers left him, his mouth hung open - his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Ferdinand sat upon his knees and leaned forward as he braced himself against Hubert’s shoulder. Hubert watched as his other arm disappeared between his legs. While he can’t see it, he can hear as Ferdinand begins to finger himself open using his fingers, slick with Hubert’s saliva. 

Such a sight caused his cock to twitch eagerly as it laid heavy on his stomach. Ferdinand’s hot breath ghosted over his skin as the redhead panted and moaned into his shoulder. Hubert had to swallow just to keep himself from drooling. 

He longs for a better view, or better yet, that he could be the one to have the honor to spread Ferdinand open.

Of course, with his hands tied, that would not be possible. Even if they weren’t, to do so would mean he’d have to remove his gloves. Afraid that such a sight would turn Ferdinand off, he had an idea of a happy compromise. 

As Ferdinand desperately clung to Hubert’s shoulder; Hubert whispered against his ear , "May I assist you with this _silver tongue_ of mine, master?”

The request caused Ferdinand to gasp - his hand stilled. When he raised his head little Hubert could see that Ferdinand’s face was red as a rose. “I..Is that something you would want to do?” he asked meekly. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Ferdinand sounded almost hopeful. 

Hubert nodded enthusiastically. 

This time it was Ferdinand’s turn to be speechless. Hubert watched Ferdinand Adam's apple bob in his throat as he considered the offer. With an endearingly shy smile, Ferdinand said, “Well… only a fool would refuse such a tempting invitation.”

\---

Hubert laid back on the straw and watched with rapt attention as Ferdinand carefully repositioned himself. Poised over Hubert with his knees on either side of his head, Ferdinand spread himself open for Hubert.

After pressing a kiss against Ferdinand’s hole, Hubert flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin. Above him, he heard Ferdinand gasp, and a slight tremor danced over his thighs. Hubert smirked, his breath hot against Ferdinand’s skin. He was just getting started. 

Hubert teased him by tracing his tongue in slow circles around his entrance, relishing each time Ferdinand trembled. How Ferdinand’s breath hitched as he laved his tongue up and down his crevice. 

Ferdinand tensed as he was invaded by Huberts tongue as it slowly pressed past the tight ring of muscle. To ease him open Hubert lovingly swirled his tongue around his rim. Each dip inside Ferdinand’s tight heat stretched him a little more. Hubert curled his tongue inside and shivered as he heard Ferdinand's breath become heavy. It zapped the strength from Ferdinand's legs. No longer capable of holding himself open Ferdinand braced himself on Hubert’s knees. It left Hubert feeling blessed as he felt the full weight of Ferdinand sitting on his face. 

Wanton moans escaped Ferdinand- Words of encouragement and praise tumbled from his lips as Hubert tongue-fucked him like it was his life’s purpose. “Ahhn... H-Hubert, _yes_ , so good! Mhmm, Fuck, yes! Right _there_.”

To hear Ferdinand use such crass language because of his talented tongue was its own reward. 

Hubert moaned - his nose pressed flush against Ferdinand’s skin as he thrust his tongue in and out of his needy hole. Ferdinand squirmed when Hubert briefly withdrew his tongue to lick and suck his entrance, and Ferdinand squeaked when he thrust back inside him. Soon Ferdinand’s hole was wet and loose, quivering against his mouth as he lazily circled his tongue around the ring of muscle. Finally, Ferdinand raised himself off of his face, his thighs shaking. “T-thank you, Hubert, that...that's _quite_ enough...” 

Ferdinand practically fell off him as he dismounted, looking dazed as he sat up. In response, Hubert licked his lips and smirked in satisfaction. “That was _delicious_ , Master. Thank you for the meal.”

“D-don’t be crude, Hubert, for goodness sake!” Ferdinand stammered as he gave Hubert a disapproving glare. The blush that bloomed up to his ears exposed the cracks of his facade.

Once he had regained his composure Ferdinand straddled his hips once again, his lace-clad cock pressed flush against Hubert’s as it lay heavy and weeping against his stomach. From his pocket, he fished out a small, heart-shaped glass bottle. Its contents were clear and viscous - It was not difficult to guess its purpose. 

Where on earth had Ferdinand gotten ahold of such novelty (and frankly expensive-looking) erotic supplies? As soon as they were done, Hubert was determined to find out. 

“I have an important question for you,” Ferdinand smirked and pressed a kiss to the back of the bottle. He rocked his hips, creating a delicious friction that elicited a needy moan from Hubert’s lips. The look in Ferdinand’s eyes could be compared to those of a hungry wolf. 

“When I ride you ragged, would you prefer to see me from the front or the back?”

 _Oh_. 

It was perhaps the most difficult question he had encountered in his lifetime. After careful consideration, Hubert finally said, “If I must choose between one or the other... I would like to see your face, sir.” His voice was strained as Ferdinand continued to tease him with his playful grinding .

When Ferdinand’s slow rocking ceased, Hubert sighed in relief. There was a lilt in his voice as Ferdinand purred, “Good choice.”

\---

After thoroughly coating his fingers in the bottle’s contents, Ferdinand took Huberts cock in hand and slowly stroked him from base to tip. At first, Hubert bristled from the cool gel against his sensitive cock, but the warmth of Ferdinand’s fingers quickly spread over his skin. It left Hubert a mess of pants and moans. When Ferdinand pulled away, Hubert’s hips bucked, craving his gentle touch. 

“Patience, love.” Ferdinand cooed. He raised his hips and positioned himself above Huberts cock. Hubert held his breath as Ferdinand guided Huberts weeping cock to his entrance. When his tip pressed against his puckered hole, Hubert gasped and trembled, his mind clouded with ecstasy thus far unknown to him. Despite how desperately he wanted to buck up and thrust himself into Ferdinand- he remembered the rules and kept still. 

Like a _good boy_. 

Ferdinand hissed as he slowly sank on his cock and soon his hands found purchase onHubert’s shoulders. His entrance squeezed tightly around his cockhead before he sank lower, inch by agonizing inch. Each ripple of muscle around Hubert’s member drew the breath right out of him. Even with their thorough preparation, Ferdinand was _tight_. 

Finally, Ferdinand bottomed out - After so many fitful, lust-driven knights, Hubert finally felt what it was like to be buried deep inside that delicious heat. 

With his hand to his mouth Ferdinand bit his knuckles as he reveled in the sensation of being filled. Ferdinand rocked his hips, squeezing around the base of Hubert’s cock as his own twitched against Hubert’s stomach. It was enough stimulation to drive Hubert mad. When his cock throbbed, he heard Ferdinand keen in response. 

“I can feel you here, “ Ferdinand moaned, looking at Hubert with sultry eyes. He placed his hand over his abdomen - just below his navel. His insides spasmed around Hubert as he sighed, “I feel so full...” 

It took all of Hubert’s self-control to steel himself from coming right then and there. He groaned, his voice rough and brimming with desire. “ _Flames_ Ferdinand, you’re driving me mad.”

“Good,” Ferdinand smiled mischievously as he slowly lifted himself - just until his rim hugged the tip of Hubert’s cock. Another moan was drawn from Hubert’s lips as Ferdinand slowly slid back down his cock.

Ferdinand’s stomach tensed - his breath heavy but controlled. Hubert bit his lower lip as he watched Ferdinand’s chest rise and fall. More than anything, he wanted to be free of his restraints so he could hold Ferdinand - to kiss him and whisper loving praise into his ear. 

Instead he had to settle for praising from afar. He showered Ferdinand with words of encouragement as Ferdinand continued his agonizingly slow pace. 

“Does it feel good inside me?” Ferdinand teased. He swiveled his hips - drawing a sharp breath as he felt Huberts cock brush against his prostate. 

“Amazing, absolutely incredible. So, so tight.” The stilted words tumbled from Hubert’s lips. Behind his back, he pulled at the leather belts- but to no avail. 

Just when Hubert was prepared to beg, Ferdinand took mercy on him and picked up the pace. 

Alternating the speed of his thrusts and the depth of his penetration, Ferdinand shamelessly fucked himself on Hubert’s cock. At first, he rode him with quick, shallow thrusts. Every so often, he would sink all the way until Hubert was buried deep inside him. 

Between his legs Ferdinands cock bobbed as he bounced and ground down against Hubert’s hips. Precome soaked through the red lace. 

To Hubert’s delight, each thrust caused Ferdinand's chest to bounce as well. 

When he was caught staring, Hubert's mouth fell slack as Ferdinand began to grope his own chest. He squeezed and kneaded his breasts through his tailcoat, his back arched and beautiful. Delicious moans left Ferdinand’s rosy lips; he closed his eyes and fucked himself eagerly on Hubert’s member.

The pressure in Hubert’s loins continued to build. Each thrust left his cock pulsing and desperate for release. 

When he realized he was dangerously close, he gasped a warning. Just before he reached his peak, Ferdinand stilled. 

A growl rumbled from Huberts chest -the agony of having his orgasm taken away from him was enough to make him wince. Ferdinand gazed down at him through half-lidded eyes, and he had the audacity to smirk in satisfaction as he felt Hubert squirm underneath him. After his orgasm waned - Hubert’s breath hitched as Ferdinand suddenly continued where he had left off. 

This torturous cycle repeated again and again. Ferdinand would ride him slowly, building momentum as he coaxed Hubert back to the edge of orgasm. Then he would suddenly stop -each time it left Hubert whining and whimpering with need. 

“P-please,” Hubert sobbed - his mind near its breaking point. Though frustration lined Ferdinand's features, the delight he received from Hubert’s begging appeared to overshadow whatever need he had to reach his own climax. 

“Little more than a stud, aren’t you?” Ferdinand licked his lips as Hubert’s member plunged inside him. “Always aching for a warm hole to thrust your needy cock into?”

Hubert could only whimper, his words unintelligible as his body twitched and spasmed from pleasure. 

Chuckling, Ferdinand rolled his hips, “Animals like you are fit only to _breed_ and _rut_. P-perhaps I should commission a bit and bridle for you? Then I could truly ride you to my heart's content.”

“Gods, yes, yes! I--” Hubert hissed, dizzy as Ferdinand thrusts became more erratic. To his delight, then to his horror - he comes first. Hubert throws his head back and cries out as he paints Ferdinand insides with thick ropes of come.

Seconds after he feels Ferdinand clench and pulse around his cock - Ferdinands come leaks through the lace of his underwear and his cock twitches with each spurt. Hubert’s chest heaves as he climbs down from the high. Weak and exhausted, Ferdinand fell forward and buried his face in Hubert’s chest- panting against his skin. If he could, Hubert would wrap his arms around him. 

After basking in the glow of genuinely amazing sex, Ferdinand pressed a gentle kiss to Hubert’s chest before he sat up. Lifting his hips, he moans softly as Huberts cock slips out of his hole- trembling as hot come flowed down his thighs. “So much…” Ferdinand marveled. He scooped some Hubert’s spent on his fingers.

“What do we say, pet?” He asked, licking his fingers clean. He moaned softly as he relished Hubert’s taste. 

Completely spent, Hubert gazed up at him with a blissed out expression, “T-thank you...” He murmured.

The last thing Hubert saw before he passed out was Ferdinand's smile.

\---

When he woke up, Ferdinand laid beside him, his head propped up on his elbow as he smoothed his hand over Hubert’s chest. Still groggy from sex and the unexpected nap that followed, Hubert was unsure if what had happened was a dream. 

“Welcome back,” Ferdinand beamed and kissed Hubert’s cheek. 

It appeared that Ferdinand had been busy while he was unconscious. Hubert’s hands were untied, their sweat and various other fluids had been wiped clean. A soft blanket was draped over them both. Ferdinand had taken off his tailcoat and folded it so that Hubert could use it as a pillow to rest his weary head. 

Hubert enjoyed the pleasant soreness in his arms from having them contorted behind his back. He turned onto his side and placed his gloved hand on the back of Ferdinand's neck, pulling him close for a leisurely kiss. Ferdinand closed his eyes and kissed back, humming happily. 

When they parted, Hubert rested his hand on the curve of Ferdinand’s waist, and rested his forehead against Ferdinands. “That was amazing.” He whispered. 

“Mmhm.” Ferdinand closed his eyes, “It certainly was.”

“ _You_ are amazing.” Hubert pulled him close. He tilts his head to kiss Ferdinand’s cheek. The praise makes Ferdinand blush. He nuzzles into the crook of Hubert’s neck.

After several bliss moments, listening to the other breathe and feeling their hearts beat in tandem, Hubert asks, “Where on earth did you get those...erotic supplies of yours?”

Hubert feels Ferdinand tense. He pulled away to look at him, questioningly, “Ferdinand?”

“Oh...Well.” Ferdinand stalled and looked away embarrassed. “Actually, Lorenz delivered them to me when we met not too long ago.'' 

Hubert blanched, sitting up on his elbows, “He did... _what_?”

Squirming under Hubert’s judgemental gaze, Ferdinand explained, “Well… we have been communicating for some time. One day the topic of our experiences in um...seduction came up. I confided to him that I was pursuing a man with unique tastes and well...He offered to help me in my endeavors.”

Hubert had always harbored resentment towards Duke Gloucester, a feeling he did not keep secret. He could only imagine the evil smile that Lorenz wore upon hearing about Hubert’s proclivities. "You...told him you were trying to seduce me? And about my...” 

He could not bring himself to say it aloud. ‘ _About my fetish?’_.

Ferdinand gasped, shaking his head quickly, "Oh, no! Of course, I did not name names. I am not one to ‘top’ and tell, Hubert.”

A low groan left Hubert. Now Lorenz was teaching him strange terms that no doubt had lewd connotations. And though he knew Ferdinand meant well, the fact of the matter was that once their relationship became common knowledge, Lorenz would know that Ferdinand had been talking about Hubert. The needling and jeering that was to come left Hubert with a bad taste in his mouth. Hopefully, he could offer Lorenz something to keep his loud mouth shut.

Pouting, Ferdinand gently squeezed Hubert’s shoulder, “Are.. you upset with me? I thought you liked it.”

Hubert sighed, shaking his head. “No, I’m not upset. I did enjoy it. _Immensely_.” He admitted with a smile. “In fact, I suppose I should thank him. Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

Ferdinand gives his shoulder a playful nudge, “You are so mean!” 

Hubert laughed.

He cupped Ferdinand's face in his hand, his thumb smoothing over his cheek. He paused as he considered his gloved hand. Right now, he wanted to feel Ferdinand’s warm skin against his. 

After gathering his courage, Hubert said, “You never asked about my hands.”

Shrugging, Ferdinand smiled and turned his head to kiss Hubert’s wrist. "I was not sure if you wanted to talk about it.”

Hubert worried the inside of his cheek. In truth, he did not mind talking about it. But to be seen was an entirely different matter. 

It was time to leave those fears behind him, at least when it came to the one he loved. “After hearing all the insecurities you’ve shared with me, I think it’s time I offer you some of my own.”

“Only if you feel ready.” Ferdinand whispered. 

“I am.” Hubert gave Ferdinand a half-smile then said, “These hands are proof of my recklessness; Without my gloves, I am smothered by unwanted sympathy or fearful glances.”

He paused, then added, “Also, I was afraid that their appearance would, well. Turn you off.”

“What!” 

Hubert swallowed, shaken by Ferdinand’s sudden outburst.

Ferdinand shook his head and held Huberts hands in his own. 

“Hubert,” Ferdinand smiled, “I admit that when I first saw them, I was taken aback. But know that it was not out of fear or disgust. I was taken aback by how _beautiful_ they are. I thought they were striking; just like everything else about you.”

Hubert stared at him, completely flabbergasted by what he just heard. Then a blush crawls up his face. Never had anyone described him as striking, much less described his hands as being beautiful. 

With a small, uneasy smile, Hubert pulled his hands free from Ferdinands. 

He slowly pulled one of his gloves off and laid it off to the side. Trembling and with bated breath, Hubert offered his hand to Ferdinand.

As his hand was accepted, Ferdinand's eyes shone like he was being handed a gift. 

Ferdinand smoothed his thumb over the back of his hand, and Hubert felt his face grow hot. The pads of Ferdinand's fingers were rough from years of wielding his lance, and from his hard work at the stable. More than that, his hands were so warm. It had been some time since Hubert had felt this sort of heat from another human being. 

Awestruck, Ferdinand gently traced over the paths of discolored scars that branched out from Hubert’s fingertips all the way to his wrists. Hubert squirmed. His pulse quickened. Years of keeping them guarded left his skin sensitive. 

“Absolutely beautiful.” Ferdinand smiled and held Hubert’s hand against his cheek. He turned and kissed his palm. There was no sympathy or fear in his eyes. Just acceptance.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert breathes, his heart full. 

Finally he said the words he should have said a long, long time ago. “I love you.”

Ferdinand's gaze softened, and he grinned as he entwined his fingers with Huberts. “I love you too.”

\---

The morning after their first night together they had fallen asleep in the hayloft. When Hubert woke, Ferdinand still held his hand close to his chest. It was a truly touching sight to behold. 

Though the moment was slightly soured due to the sound of the stablehand breaking into the barn to let the horses in. Hubert covered Ferdinand's mouth as soon as his eyes opened, muffling his startled yelp. He held his other hand to his lips, silently begging Ferdinand to keep still and quiet. They waited for the person below them to finish their morning chores and prayed that they didn't have to go up to the loft for extra straw. 

After about an hour they were left alone once again.

They quickly got dressed, though since Ferdinand could not find his shirt, he had to borrow Huberts. The neck of Huberts coat was not nearly as low cut as Ferdinands, so it was not noticeable if he went without. 

As they absconded from the premises, both of them felt giddy as teenagers in love. They masked their excitement each time they crossed the path of a passerby, casting each other a knowing smile once they were alone. 

Eventually they arrived at Ferdinand’s bedroom door. Since they both had a busy day ahead, there wasn't any time to celebrate their fervent coupling. Thankfully there was just enough time to share a quick but passionate kiss. 

“Will I see you tonight?” Hubert asked, watching with rapt attention as Ferdinand took off his coat. Because of their differences in build, Hubert’s dress shirt buttons were nearly popping off as they tried desperately to hold back Ferdinand’s chest. 

“You will. But remember, you broke the rules. So you will have to suffer the consequences.” Ferdinand smirked devilishly when Hubert met his eyes. A disappointed sigh left Hubert. He shook his head, “What a shame… I was doing so well.” It would be a difficult month ahead, that was for certain. 

Mourning his lost privilege, Hubert had to look away as Ferdinand unbuttoned his shirt. 

“I will be done with my obligations after 6. Would you like to meet me for dinner?” Ferdinand asked as he handed Hubert back his shirt.

“That sounds wonderful.” Hubert smiled.

They shared another kiss before he left.

***Epilogue ***

After a modest end-of-the-year celebration, Hubert finds a note addressed to him inside the pocket of his winter coat. From the handwriting,, he knows it’s from Ferdinand. It is an invitation for him to meet Ferdinand at their favorite lunch spot, under the tall oak tree outside of the temple ruins.

Curious and with no time to waste, Hubert makes his way to the location of their rendezvous, and is surprised by what he finds.

Ferdinand stood there waiting for him, but he was not alone. Beside him are familiar faces - Ferdinand’s horse Hestia, looking festive with her red mane and tail weaved into intricate braids.

Then there is Penumbra. Both of them are tacked up for winter riding, but the black colt’s neck was decorated with a large red bow.

Ferdinand smiled. 

Hubert fell in love with him all over again. 

"As always, you're right on time." Ferdinand said as Hubert drew close.

Enamored, Hubert gently rested his hands on Ferdinand’s shoulders. "Ferdinand, what is this…?” He murmured, completely taken aback.

“This is my gift to you.” Ferdinand beamed. When Ferdinand hands him Penumbra’s reins, Hubert feels his heart leap in his chest. 

“But the knight…?” Hubert stammered.

“I made that up. I always intended to trust him to you.” The confession initially leaves Hubert speechless. 

“Ferdinand…” Tears welled in his eyes, and he brushed them away. It would be Ferdinand who would be able to keep a secret from him for so long. “I ...I don't know what to say.” 

To his luck, Ferdinand knew exactly what words to say. He held Hubert’s face in his hands and rested his forehead against his. “I love you, Hubert.” 

Hubert’s chest ached pleasantly. “And I love you.” 

The chill of winter leaves him as they kiss. It’s slow, and soft and warm.

Upon their separation, Ferdinand looked at Hubert - absolutely brimming with excitement. “I would love to go on a winter ride with you. I have the perfect trail in mind, that is, if you want to?”

There was nothing Hubert would rather do than to join him. “I happily accept your offer, sir.”

Ferdinand smiled and blushed, then cheerfully climbed up onto Hestia’s saddle. It was then Hubert noticed that Ferdinand had braided his hair to match hers. It was terribly endearing. 

Hubert considered untying the red ribbon from his horse's neck but decided that it would be fine to leave it for now. He hoists himself up into Penumbra's saddle - prepared to follow Ferdinand wherever this path would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think! I love reading any and all feedback. 
> 
> This was my first time writing analingus, I hope it was okay :)


End file.
